Storm Wolf
Storm Wolf (ストームウルフ) an alien team who disguise themselves as Uzbekistan in the Football Frontier International Vision 2. They lost to Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Asia preliminaries, which actually was the final of the Grand Celesta Galaxy A Block Preliminaries. Plot Some Storm Wolf members appeared in episode 14, when Manabe and Minaho were looking at previous matches of theirs. In episode 15, they started their match against Inazuma Japan, which is going to determine the winner of the Asia preliminaries of the Football Frontier International Vision 2. As soon as the match begun, Matatagi attempted to pass to Tenma, but failed to do so as Storm Wolf's captain Dmitri Sobirov, ran toward the ball and got it before it reached Tenma. He ran through Japan's players with his speed and agility, and passed to Maxim Adrov who shot with Gold Fever and scored, surpassing Ibuki's Wild Dunk. The match was already 1-0 to Storm Wolf. The match continued in episode 16. Maxim scored again with Gold Fever, beating Wild Dunk again. However, the second time he tried scoring with Gold Fever, Ibuki somehow saved it with an attempt of Wild Dunk. The score was still 2-0, and Maxim tried shooting again with Gold Fever, but this time Ibuki brought out a new hissatsu called Rising Slash, and stopped Gold Fever successfully. The ball was soon passed about withing Japan's possession, Tenma used Z Slash and then passed to Tsurugi who shot with Bicycle Sword and scored the first goal for Japan, giving them more hope to win. The first-half ended with Ruslan Kasimov talking to Dmitri, who seemed to be in a serious mood even though they were winning. The second-half of the match continued in episode 17 and Storm Wolf showed change in their plays, putting some members of Inazuma Japan in doubtful thoughts. Maxim managed to score again by headering it into the goal, as Dmitri was about to shoot but feinted it, confusing Ibuki. The members of Inazuma Japan got a little discouraged but then they was reminded of their previous matches by Tenma. After Kusaka's speech everyone felt more positive and carried on with the match. Dmitri scored using Gold Fever and Japan were thinking about the two goals that were just made, but Tenma encouraged them, saying that they could score two goals together. Matatagi passed it to Minaho who then passed it all the way back to Ibuki. The forwards then ran up to Ibuki as everyone from Japan ran up the pitch. Ibuki jumped higher than the Storm Wolf forwards from experience from basketball, and passed it to Minaho. Minaho passed to Shindou and a link of passes were connected. Tenma got the ball eventually and then he used God Wind to score the third point. Everyone felt much more encouraged after. It was Storm Wolf's kick-off, and Minaho calculated when to tackle them as he had a plan to score the next goal. He told Tsurugi to tackle the Storm Wolf player at the right moment so it was certain he would get the ball, and he did. Tsurugi then done a long-shoot with Bicycle Sword which was very unexpected, but was a great chance as that part of the field in which the shot went through was empty, so no one could block it. The goalkeeper of Storm Wolf was surprised and didn't see it coming, and therefore failed to release his hissatsu Twist Reach in time; Tsurugi scored the fourth point. It was now 4-4 and there wasn't much time left. Zaur Melekh received the ball and was charging at Konoha. She got scared, but everyone shouted her name giving her courage. She then showed some of her Soul aura and jumped up to steal the ball, and she tackled Zauru successfully, shocking him, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, and even herself. Kuroiwa Ryuusei then said "It had started". She passed to Tenma who used Z Slash to pass Yuri Averin. Then he passed to Matatagi Hayato who shot and scored the fifth and final point with Parkour Attack. Japan were the victors of the match; But they didn't get any time to celebrate. As soon as they cheered themselves on, a strange light appeared from the sky. It went across the stadium audience, causing them to fall asleep. It then shone on the Storm Wolf players, and there true forms as aliens were revealed. Everyone was shocked and confused, not sure of what was happening. A loud noise was heard from the sky and a gigantic UFO was coming toward the stadium. Members #'Alexei Karnov' (GK) #'Sergei Chernov' (DF) #'Micha Eremin' (DF) #'Yuri Averin' (DF) #'Gennady Golbakh' (DF) #'Rolan Lazarev' (MF) #'Ruslan Kasimov' (MF) #'Aaron Gachinsky' (MF) #'Maxim Adrov' (FW) #'Dmitri Sobirov' (FW/Captain) #'Zaur Melekh' (FW) Trivia *They played against the United Arab Emirates' representative team in the semi-finals and beat them. *As mentioned by Minaho Kazuto in episode 14, Storm Wolf's tension had changed: the year before, they wouldn't even change their emotions when they scored a goal. However, this year they had extremely high tension. See also *Storm Wolf on the official site Category:FFIV2 Participants Category:Storm Wolf Category:Grand Celesta Galaxy participants